9 Crimes
by She's Hearing Voices
Summary: A collection of nine somewhat one-shot written chapters. A look into Faith and Buffy's complicated relationship.
1. Woman like a Man

So this is my first ever Buffy fanfic. It started out as only a one-shot but since I already wrote about five parts all last night, I figured I'd make them one-shots that are all connected, because I still don't see them as being a whole plot driven story. 

The Song used for this is "Woman like a Man" by Damien Rice (I highly suggest you check it out) And all future parts will have other Damien Rice songs in it only because the man's a genuis and his songs are full of emotion, which makes it a hole hell of a lot easier to write to. 

That being said ... ENJOY! 

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, yada yada yada... Joss Whedon is amazing. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woman like a Man: 

Their tongues met in a heated battle, each were desperately trying to overtake the other, and both seemed to be winning. Buffy had never wanted Faith more than in that moment, she had spent the better part of her teenage years lusting after the brunette who now had her tongue doing god –like things against her neck. She should be hating this woman, hating her for ruining her life, for almost killing her friends numerous times, hating her for… 

"Oh God." Buffy moaned against Faith's mouth. 

_I need a piss,  
Wanna hate,  
Fuck it up, come._

"It ain't God that's responsible for making you squirm B." Faith's husky voice said against her lips before once again crushing Buffy's with her own in a passionate kiss. Faith wanted to show Buffy exactly how she felt about her, how she had felt about her the moment she met her. 

_My love,  
Each and me,  
Keep your teeth, wrong._

Slowly, Faith bit along Buffy's neck, each bite producing a moan from the blonde slayer. Faith smiled at the way her moan sent vibrations against her mouth, which continued to make its way downward. Buffy's once new blouse was ripped, but what was more surprising was that there was no response from its owner in protest. 'She must really be horny' Faith thought with a wicked smile. 

_You've lost me,  
You caused me  
You taught me a million_

As Faith's mouth worked with skill on Buffy's collarbone, Faith's hands found themselves prying Buffy's belt buckle open and it took everything in her not to use that belt to play out another fantasy she had involving Buffy. 'Save that for another night…' Faith thought and once again resumed on pulling the older slayer's pants off. 

_Whip back  
Walk me to,  
Stupid fool_

Buffy was in a daze, a kind of daze that she had never been in before. She had always thought that sex with Faith would be earth shattering, but she had no idea it would be this … earth shattering. It was as if Faith knew exactly what turned her on. Although Faith could merely give her a gentle touch and it was enough to send Buffy over the edge. It was then that Buffy decided that Faith had too many clothes on.

As hard as it was to even think with Faith's mouth against her now bare breasts, Buffy managed to rid Faith of her tank top so that she was now clad in only her bra and jeans, still way too many clothes. 

_You wanna get boned  
You wanna get stoned  
You wanna get a room like no one else  
You wanna be rich  
You wanna be kitsch  
You wanna be the bastard of yourself  
You wanna get burned  
You wanna get turned  
You wanna get fucked inside out  
You wanna be ruled  
You wanna be fooled  
You wanna be a woman like a man like a woman like a man_

It wasn't long before both of them were completely naked, Faith now working those expert fingers in between Buffy's legs. She always knew that the dark slayer would 

be on top, not that she minded in the least bit. She thought it was sweet how Faith placed small kisses all over her body as she continued her steady rhythm above her. Faith started by placing a heated kiss on Buffy's nipple, which sent her spiraling into her first orgasm, and ended by placing simple kisses against her shoulders and neck, Buffy moaning and pushing herself against each touch of her lips. 

_A woman like a man like a man like a woman like a man, you like a man.  
(I'll get a cheaper ticket next time)  
woman like a man woman like a man like a woman like a man woman like a man  
(I'll get a cheaper ticket next time)  
A woman like a man like a man like a woman like a man, woman like a man  
(I'll get a cheaper ticket next time)  
Woman like a man like a man like a woman like a man like a man  
(Really wasn't worth the ride)_

Years of pent up sexual frustration had led to Buffy having the best sex she's ever had. Faith knew she was hot, it was obvious in the way she walked, but to know that she thought Buffy herself was hot and that she had wanted her from day one, well Buffy couldn't help but pounce on the younger slayer; which led to their current predicament. 

_Need a hit  
Wanna wait  
Suck it up, cum  
My love,  
Each and me,  
Itchy feet, run  
You reach me  
You bleach me  
You teach me a million familiar  
Whip back  
Walk me to  
Stupid fool_

It seemed that as soon as Buffy was down from her orgasm high, the brunette had an idea as to how to send her into another one. Which what she was doing at that very moment, doing things with her mouth and her tongue… 

"Faith … please…" Buffy begged, which was so against everything she normally did during sex, but it was necessary. 

_You wanna get boned  
You wanna get stoned  
You wanna get a room like no one else  
You wanna be rich  
You wanna be kitsch  
You wanna be the bastard of yourself  
You wanna get burned  
You wanna get turned  
You wanna get fucked inside out  
You wanna be ruled  
You wanna be fooled  
You wanna be a woman like a man like a woman like a man_

Faith never relented her place on top of Buffy, it was as if she were a predator unwilling to let go of its prey, and looking into the dark slayers eyes, that's exactly what came to Buffy's mind. For a brief moment, it scared her, but once she got past it, it only turned her on more. 

_A woman like a man like a man like a woman like a man, woman like a man.  
(I'll get a cheaper ticket next time)  
woman like a man like a man like a woman like a man like a man  
(I'll get a cheaper ticket next time)  
like a man like a woman like a man like a woman like a man, like a man  
(I'll get a cheaper ticket next time)  
Woman like a man woman like a man like a woman like a man like a man  
(Really wasn't worth the ride)_

Faith couldn't believe it, she had Buffy's innocent hands working their magic in between their legs, and once she experienced her first orgasm she was certain that those innocent hands weren't as innocent as they appeared. "God B." Faith 

managed in an even huskier voice than normal. Looking at Faith's perfect lips, Buffy knew that she couldn't take another second without them on her own.

_You wanna get boned  
You wanna get stoned  
You wanna get a room like no one else  
You wanna be rich  
You wanna be kitsch  
You wanna be the bastard of yourself  
You wanna get burned  
You wanna get turned  
You wanna get fucked inside out  
You wanna be ruled  
You wanna be fooled  
You wanna be a woman like a man like a woman like a, like a man_

__

Buffy didn't know what this was, between her and Faith, whatever it was; she knew she wanted to experience it again and again if possible…

_like a man like a man like a man like a man,  
(I'll get a cheaper ticket next time)  
woman like a man like a man like a woman like a man like a man  
(I'll get a cheaper ticket next time)  
woman like a man like a man like a man, like a man  
(I'll get a cheaper ticket next time)  
Woman like a man like a man like a man  
(Really wasn't worth the ride) (Really wasn't worth the ride)  
woah oh like a man like a man like a man like a man  
(I'll get a cheaper ticket next time)  
like a man like a man like a woman like a man like a man  
(I'll get a cheaper ticket next time)  
like a man like a man like a man like a man  
(I'll get a cheaper ticket next time)  
a woman like a man a woman like a man like a woman like a man like a man oooh  
(Really wasn't worth the ride)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Reviews would be much appreciated. :)


	2. Cannonball

Again, I can't take credit for the song used, which is, "Cannonball" by Damien Rice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

CANNONBALL:

For days after their initial 'meeting', as Buffy had liked to call it, the blonde slayer found it hard to get the image of Faith out of her head. She went to sleep knowing full well that she'd meet the dark slayer in her dreams. It was enough to drive her insane, she thought them having sex would answer a lot of questions, not create more.

_there's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth  
there's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt  
it's still a little hard to say what's going on_

Faith needed Buffy. It was that simple. For years she thought about how her lips would feel pressed against her own, and how soft her skin would feel underneath her hands. Now that she had experienced it firsthand, she knew she had to have more. The problem was, was that Buffy was determined not to figure out what them having sex had meant.

_there's still a little bit of your ghost your witness  
there's still a little bit of your face i haven't kissed  
you step a little closer each day  
that I can´t say what´s going on_

To call or not to call… Buffy had spent the better half of the day cooped up in her room, asking herself that very question. She had thought about asking her friends what she should do, but then thought against it. She knew that they'd flip out, after all Faith was still a wanted ex con, even if she had broken out to help Angel, they'd still never see her as being 'reformed'.

'Do I?' Buffy asked herself, not knowing how to answer. She knew that the brunette was trying her hardest to make amends. Buffy even saw a glimmer of goodness in her heart that had once been tainted by evil. But she still didn't know what to feel about the concept of 'them'.

_stones taught me to fly  
love, it taught me to lie  
life, it taught me to die  
so it's not hard to fall  
when you float like a cannonball_

When Faith had accepted to go back to Sunnydale with Willow, she had never thought in a million years that _this_ would have happened. Faith came to Sunnydale with the intent on fighting the next evil, or the first evil … whatever, it was still new to her. Faith would have broken out of jail years ago if she would've known that Buffy returned her feelings.

'Maybe she doesn't.' Faith thought for a moment. 'That explains why she hasn't called, or even popped up for a visit.' Faith shook her head. 'No she's probably just confused, that's all.'

_there's still a little bit of your song in my ear  
there's still a little bit of your words i long to hear  
you step a little closer to me  
so close that I can´t see what´s going on_

_  
_

'Why does this have to be so confusing?' Buffy thought as she listed the pros and cons over being with Faith. Of course there had been a lot more cons than pros, but the pros seemed to outweigh the cons. First of all, it was Faith … that pretty much ended it right there. Buffy knew that she could wake up to that face every morning, and she wanted to. That seemed to be reason enough for her to grab her purse and head to the dingy hotel in which Faith stayed at.

_stones taught me to fly  
love taught me to lie  
life taught me to die  
so its not hard to fall  
when you float like a cannon.._

The knock was soft, if Faith would have been any normal human, she probably wouldn't have heard it. But, being a slayer, she was even able to hear Buffy from outside tell herself, "This is crazy." Which led to Faith opening the door, a smile plastered to her face.

"Talking to yourself B?" Faith asked, which caused Buffy to freeze, but her own smile played delicately on her lips. It took a few seconds before she turned around to face her fellow slayer. Even as Faith leaned against the doorframe, she was nothing short of beautiful, and Buffy was reassured by that thought to continue with why she was there.

"If you think that I regret what happened-" Buffy began, but was cut off by Faith, "Listen, you don't have to do this. I know it's not your thing. You just wanted a round with the dark slayer, hey I dig."

Buffy could easily see herself growing impatient, but she bit her tongue. "I was going to say, that I didn't. I don't."

For once in her life, Faith was at a loss for words. "You … don't?" She asked lamely.

_stones taught me to fly  
love taught me to cry  
so come on courage, teach me to be shy  
'cos its not hard to fall,_

_  
_

Buffy smiled as she closed the gap between the two, taking Faith's hands in hers. "No. I thought I did, I even tried to make myself think I did … but I don't."

Dimples shone through, and Buffy knew that was all she needed to see before she kissed the young slayer before her.

_and I don't want to scare her  
its not hard to fall  
and i don't want to lose  
its not hard to grow  
when you know that you just don't know_


End file.
